Shatterproof
by Innocent heart2
Summary: "L-Love exists, right Yuki?" he asked, more tears flooding from his eyes, "We've proven that, haven't we?" "Why are you asking me that?" Yuki asked back, unable to think of anything else as he wrapped his arms around the trembling rock star...
1. Nothing Else To It

_**Mizu: Okay, I've actually been working on this one for some time but didn't upload it cause I already had a bunch of stories out that needed work on. So I stopped working on this one for a while. And that's how it probably will be until I actually finish another story or something like that. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. **_

* * *

_**Shatterproof: Chapter One- Nothing Else To It…**_

* * *

"Shuichi," Hiro sighed as he helped his exhausted friend onto his bike, "I think you freaked K-san pretty badly."

Shuichi just pouted in response.

"It's not his fault that Tohma set up all of these tours for us," Hiro sighed again, starting his bike, "He was just trying to keep you from hurting yourself."

Shuichi remained silent for a long time as the two rode down the streets, "I know… I'll call him tomorrow and apologize. It's just that-"

"You're tired. I know. We all are. That's why I think we should make the most of this week off," Hiro smiled, "Anyways, what are you going to do as soon as I drop you off at Yuki-san's place?"

"Take a shower. Eat, then hopefully go straight to bed," Shuichi yawned, glaring at the road a ahead of them, wishing it would be shorter.

"Ah, that's no fun," Hiro teased, "Not going to have wild sex with Yuki-san to celebrate your return from your tour?"

"I'll be lucky if he even lets me sleep on the floor in our bedroom. He's going to be pissed off at me the second I walk through those doors," Shuichi sighed, "Besides, I'm sweaty, tired as hell, and grumpier than Yuki is on a bad day. Do you really want that under you? I don't think so."

Hiro just snickered something about the unlikely hood of that as he pulled up to Yuki and Shuichi's shared apartment, "Well, sorry but I'm under strict orders to banish you to this building until next week. K's orders to be exact."

"Tell him I'm sorry for the trouble I caused him today. Later Hiro," Shuichi sighed, heading off into the building.

'Yuki's probably in his study right now. I really hope he doesn't have writer's block though. That's the only way he'd actually want to touch me like this,' Shuichi thought to himself as he grew closer to their apartment, 'I probably should try and act like my normal self so I don't worry him.'

Shuichi took a few deep breaths before swinging open the front door and racing in.

"I'm home!" Shuichi shouted as happily as he could, about to race towards the study, "Yu~"

Suddenly, Shuichi found himself pinned to the floor with a very pissed off Yuki holding him down. Gulping, Shuichi tried slip back into his normal personality, failing spectacularly.

'What the hell? Why did Yuki pin me to the floor? His hair's pulled back with that weird bandana thing so…Don't tell me-' Shuichi thought to himself, panic rising.

"Wh-What's wrong, Yuki?" Shuichi asked nervously, "Do you have wr-writer's block?"

The writer just pointed over his shoulder, glaring down at the tired rock star. Shuichi gave him a puzzled look, trying to look over the blonde's shoulder. When his lover didn't move, Shuichi took to trying to push him off. After failing miserably, Shuichi just gave to sighing.

"Get off, Yuki," Shuichi sighed, rubbing his face, "If there's something wrong, then you need to show me it. Otherwise, I'm going to go take a shower now."

Yuki just sneered and dragged Shuichi to his feet. Thinking that Yuki had finally lost it, Shuichi was preparing himself for a long night and a sore ass in the morning when the blonde dragged him into the living room. At first, Shuichi was terribly confused until he spotted a human shaped lump on the couch. His eyes widened as he realized who the person was asleep on their couch. He had dark hair, almost completely black actually, small frame much like his own and violet eyes. Shuichi's body started to tremble in uncontrollable anger as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"H-Hitoshi."

Yuki gaped at his lover, about to question who the crud was Hitoshi when he saw something he swore he never would. Shuichi glaring down the man, eyes reflecting the wish of killing the man on the couch. "What are you doing here?" Shuichi snapped, moving in front of Yuki. "What? Can't I come to visit," the man now called Hitoshi chuckled, "brother?"

"That's not answering my damn question!" Shuichi snapped again, startling his lover by his aggressive behavior.

"Hm, you're still no fun," Hitoshi sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "If you must know, our aunt's villa burnt down just outside of Paris and I didn't want to be a burden on them any longer so I decided to come home. But dad wasn't at the airport when I got there. I waited several hours until finally I decided to leave. Then I remembered that you were supposedly living with a famous writer as a lover so I decided to see whether or not that that was true. And look what I find. It is!"

Hitoshi's eye's locked with Shuichi's as he smirked devilishly at his own brother. When Shuichi's face was filled with absolute rage and the urge to kill, he smiled gently and looked at the taller blonde man standing behind him.

"I'm sorry for just pushing my way in here," Hitoshi said, bowing a little, "I just really didn't know where else to go. It's been years since I last was in Japan so I'm just like a little lost kitten. You don't mind if I crash here for the night, right?"

Yuki sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Great another brat to look af-"

"Hell no!" Shuichi shouted, taking a step forward and swinging his arms in a X motion, "There is no way in hell that I'd let you stay within a forty mile radius of me and Yuki!"

Rushing forward and grabbing his brother by the wrist, Shuichi dragged his brother to the door, "I'll call father to come and retrieve you but that's it! I want you off of this property immediately!" "You know, she would never…" Hitoshi smirked. Instantly, Shuichi turned on his heel and punched his brother as hard as he could in the jaw. Yuki, who was confused beyond reasoning, was shocked at the turn of events and just watched for a moment as the brothers proceed to pummel each other with a barrage of punches and kicks. He never knew that Shuichi could fight. It just wasn't his thing.

After snapping out of his shock, Yuki rushed forward and slipped his arms under Shuichi's and locked his hands behind his head so the pinkette wasn't able to do anything but flail around frantically. Checking to make sure his lover wasn't seriously hurt, Yuki managed to notice the murderous intent had yet to leave Shuichi's eyes. In fact it just intensified. Hitoshi just wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking. Yuki kept looking from the smirking man in front of them to his cursing lover in his arms, trying to make sense of it all.

"Shuichi~!" Hiro's voice echoed through the apartment as he and Tohma walked through the front door, "You forgot your bag…"

Hiro froze upon noticing the scene in front of him. Shuichi still busy trying to free himself from Yuki's grasp while his brother, stood there smirking at the new turn of events.

"Let me go Yuki!" Shuichi screeched, trying not to kick his lover with his wildly flailing legs.

"Awww, Shuichi loves Yuki! Shuichi loves Yuki! Shuichi's forgotten-" Hitoshi started to chant, prancing around in a small circle.

"_**Go Die, you bastard!**_" Shuichi screamed, finally managing to free himself from his lover's strong hold. Shuichi tackled his brother, sending both of them out of the open door. Somehow remembering where he was, Shuichi managed to direct the fight outside of the entire apartment complex. Once outside, neither of the quarrelling boys seemed to realize the heavy rain that was falling on them. Yuki, Hiro, and Tohma (who had miraculously managed to keep his mouth shut this entire time) rushed out after the two. All three were too freaked out to do anything until Shuichi slipped on the muddy ground. When the rock star rolled over, Yuki nearly sprinted forward to tackle his brother who was about to viciously kick his skull.

"_**Stop this this instance!**_" A deep voice boomed from the curb.

Both of the boys froze immediately allowing Yuki reach the two of them. He looked towards the curb once he reached Shuichi's side and was stunned to see a man with deep red hair and scowling green eyes glaring at the three of them. The man was about K's height and build, but that wasn't what Yuki really noticed. It was how the man held himself. He shouted his confidence that he could do anything and the aura that he was admitting for…terrifying. Yuki couldn't help but swallowing hard from being under the man's glare.

"Father," the two siblings whispered, each staring in fear and astonishment at the man on the curb.

Shuichi was the first to snap out of his fear indused trance, glaring back up at his brother, "Get off of me you fucking bastard!"

"Ah, that's not very nice, Shu-Shu. That's insulting our parents," Hitoshi smirked, bringing his face closer to his brother's, "Though, it is true."

"That's enough!" the man shouted, "Hitoshi!"

Hitoshi just sighed, looking back at the man, "Yes dad?"

"Dad? Wait, you're Shuichi's father?" Yuki asked, walking up to the man on the curb, "I thought that the man with Shuichi's mother was-"

"He isn't," the man stated, eyes never leaving his sons.

"What do you want, dad?" Hitoshi said, gently caressing his brother's face, "Can't you see that we're bonding?"

"Bonding my ass!" Shuichi and his father snapped.

"I warned not to see your brother! Neither of you are ever aloud to see one another again, do you understand?" their dad boomed, opening the passenger side car door, "Now get in this bloody car!" Still confused beyond reasoning, Yuki quickly made his way to where Shuichi still laid on the ground, glaring daggers at his brother. Just when he thought that Shuichi had completely lost his mind, Yuki managed to hear what Hitoshi said as he got into the car. "She never did like violence. Thought it was pointless. All she ever wanted was to live peacefully with the one guy she loved," Hitoshi spat, slamming the car door. Not quite understanding, Yuki moved to pick up his brat when he froze. The pinkette was crying uncontrollably but no sound was escaping him. All anger and murderous intent left his eyes as the rock star looked up at his lover with big sorrowful eyes. He slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees before crawling up against his lover's broad chest.

"L-Love exists, right Yuki?" he asked, more tears flooding from his eyes, "We've proven that, haven't we?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Yuki asked back, unable to think of anything else as he wrapped his arms around the trembling rock star.

"I-I'm sorry," Shuichi said, voice slowly starting to break, "I'm so…so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Yuki snapped, not really meaning to.

"S-Sorry…I'm just sorry," Shuichi whimpered, burying his face further into Yuki's chest, "for everything."

* * *

"He's out cold, huh?" Hiro sighed as he leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"Yeah," Yuki sighed as well, slowly closing the door to his bedroom.

The normally cruel romance author paused when Shuichi suddenly shifted on the bed, curling himself up into a ball. The blonde couldn't help but feel a sudden ache in his heart. He had never seen Shuichi seem so vulnerable. Even through the worse crap that he had put the boy through, Shuichi never let it completely get to him. Yes, he would get depressed but he never let it show when he slept.

That's when Yuki could always see how the boy truly felt deep down. If he scared the shit out of the rock star, the kid always seemed to be comfortable around him. When he found out that Yuki was a killer, his pinkette still trusted him. Nothing had ever affected him as much as this strange visit from his brother.

"What the hell is wrong with those two?" Yuki said to himself, "I thought that Shuichi always believed that families should be as close as possible with one another. But those two…"

"They actually hate each other," Hiro stated, staring straight at the writer, "He's the only person that Shuichi would ever make that exception for. Shuichi really does hate his brother. More than anything else in the world."

"But-"

"Let's not talk here," Hiro said, motioning to the bedroom, "Shuichi's in a fragile state of mind right now. If he wakes up and hears us talking about his past, he might actually lose it. I think Tohma is making some tea in the kitchen anyways."

Yuki slowly nodded, leaving the door open a little before heading down to his kitchen. Just as Hiro had said, Tohma was in his kitchen, preparing four cups of tea.

"The brat just passed out," Yuki said as he walked in and leaned on the counter, "I don't understand anything that's going on right now."

"I hope this isn't because of all the tours I've scheduled for you guys," Tohma sighed, "cause I don't think that I can cancel any of them."

"That's not it," Hiro shook his head, leaning against the wall, "Those two have never really got along. It's kinda a long story though."

"We've got time. Shu probably won't wake up for a couple of hours," Yuki mumbled, not really paying any mind to what he was saying.

'Shu?' Tohma and Hiro thought, 'He's finally starting to realize his feelings I guess.'

"Well, I met both of them when we were in 4th grade. Actually, I met Hitoshi first and we started playing together during recess," Hiro stated, "I probably should mention that the two of them are identical twins. Hitoshi hated it so much that as soon as he was allowed to, he started dying his hair black and other dark colors."

"Twins?" Tohma nearly gaped, "I'd never have guessed that. I just thought that Shuichi was the middle child."

"You knew he had a brother?" Yuki asked.

"You don't let anyone into a big company like NG without checking a person's background and that includes family members," Tohma stated, "You don't want someone who's dad or something is in jail for raping a ten year old. Bad publicity."

"Right," Hiro sighed, "Anyways, Hitoshi and I played nearly everyday during recess. Then one day, I made it out to the playground before Hitoshi did. That's when I spotted Shuichi, though I thought that it was Hitoshi. I ran up to him and covered his eyes. When he didn't guess that it was me, I told him he was cruel and a big stupid idiot. Then I turned around and saw Hitoshi. He was just looking strangely at me while Shuichi decided to look at his brother.

"He softly greeted his brother and slowly made his way towards the swings. When I asked Hitoshi what was going on, he just told me that Shuichi was his stupid twin brother. Well, he didn't really say it. It was more like he spat it out, coating it in deadly venom. Even then, Hitoshi hated his brother."

"Why?" Tohma and Yuki said in unison.

"Easy. Shuichi had been terminally ill for most of his childhood. Because of that, Shuichi's dad, who the boy's didn't really ever see, would always try to spoil him. But Shuichi didn't like that. All he had ever wanted was to be treated like everyone else. Not like something so fragile that he'd break at the simplest bits of bad luck. If he fell down, five teachers would come running up just to make sure he didn't break the skin. If he was sick, he got to stay in the classroom during recess and do whatever he wanted," Hiro explained, rubbing his face, "Soon, Shuichi learned to hate all of that. Though why now he insists upon it with you Yuki, I have no clue. He just does."

"So Hitoshi was always jealous how his brother got everything he wanted and he didn't," Tohma stated.

"No. Both Shuichi's dad and mom spoil Hitoshi a lot more than Shuichi," Hiro said, looking up at the ceiling, "Truth be told, I really don't know why Hitoshi hated Shuichi back then. I guess I always figured that he just hated him and there was nothing else to it."


	2. Why Else?

_**Mizu: Wow, I just can't find any time to type anywhere! Plus school keeps leaving me so uncreative…Oh well. At times like this, it's best to act like Shuichi and push through it hyper like. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I really wish I did so that Yuki wouldn't be so mean to Shuichi after they really started going but then again that might ruin the story…**_

* * *

_**Shatterproof: Chapter two- Why Else?**_

* * *

*Flashback*

"I guess this is Hitoshi's house," an eight year old Hiro said as he checked the address again, "Wonder why he finally agreed to let me spend the night?"

Hiro sighed as he rang the doorbell. True, Hitoshi was his closest friend, but most of the time, he had no idea as to what he thinking. Then there was his appearance. He claimed that he was bore with it but Hiro had a hard time believing that bright pink hair was natural. Plus he had a twin that he never talked about. The same twin that he had only met a month ago when he finally came to school.

"Hello?" a timid voice sounded from the intercom.

"Ah, hi. I'm Nakano Hiroshi. Hitoshi invited me to stay the night," Hiro said back to the voice.

"Oh! Your Hito's new friend! Come on in!" the voice laughed gently.

Hiro blinked as he felt something he didn't quite know how to explain. He felt calmed and rather happy from just hearing that voice. It sounded so sweet and kind and…familiar. Shrugging, Hiro made his way up to the door only to be greeted by the door being flung open and a pair of tiny arms yanking him inside. When he was about to ask what was going on, he was nearly tackled by a blur of pink.

"This is so great! This is the very first time Hito's brought someone home!" the blur of pink squealed, clinging happily to Hiro, "You must be his closest and dearest friend in this whole wide world! That's amazing!"

"Huh?" Hiro gaped as he stared at the head of pink, "A-Are you Shuichi?"

"Yep!" the kid beamed, a radiate smile gracing his face, "And it's so great to meet ya, Hiro!" "H-Hiro?" Hiro gasped.

"Hm? Can't I call you that?" Shuichi pouted, tilting his head to the side.

"I-It's just no one ever calls me anything but my real name," Hiro blushed a little, "I've never had a nickname before."

"Really? Yay! I'm the first!" Shuichi exclaimed happily, snuggling into his chest.

"W-Would you please get off of me?" Hiro sighed.

"Hm? Okay," Shuichi shrugged, standing up, "By the way, Hito isn't home right now."

"Huh?" Hiro questioned.

"Mommy dragged him off to go clothes shopping," Shuichi stated, helping Hiro to his feet.

"Oh," Hiro nodded, finally noticing what Shuichi was wearing, "Why are you still in your pajamas? It's three in the afternoon."

"Hm? Oh, these," Shuichi said, pulling at his top, "Well, I just got back from a two week long sleep study about twenty minutes ago. I haven't had time to change yet."

"Sleep study?" Hiro questioned.

"Yeah, I've got to go to them and a bunch doctor visits cause no one knows what's wrong with me," Shuichi shrugged, grabbing Hiro's hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiro repeated, confused.

"I most likely have some sort of chronic disease that leaves me unable to really do anything myself," Shuichi said, pulling a stool out so he could get on the counter, "Would you like a cookie, Hiro?"

"S-Sure," Hiro nodded, "So is this disease serious?"

"I dunno," Shuichi shrugged, "The doctors won't tell me. All I know is that most of the time, I'm stuck in bed cause the pain and heat is too much for me and I normally can't even sit up by myself."

"Pain and heat?" Hiro asked when he received his cookie.

"Yeah, I get really, really sick with a bad fever or something and then my entire body is filled with pain and my limbs go either numb or they feel as hard and heavy as giant rocks," Shuichi explained, jumping down from the counter, "Plus, all of my bones are extremely weak and I have problems with my blood sugar. But I'm not hypo or hyperglycemic. It's just that my body uses so much energy that it could use it all up and then my blood sugar drops rapidly. That causes me to faint."

"That sounds awful," Hiro whispered.

Shuichi just smiled, "It doesn't really matter, does it? In this world, not everyone can be perfectly healthy, right? If I'm the one that is like this, then it means that more people either aren't or won't be. Cause if they use me, they'll find a cure or something and then a lot of people will be happy."

"But what about you?" Hiro asked, drawn to this strange boy, "What about making you happy?"

"But that's why I want that," Shuichi laughed warmly, crumbs sticking on the sides of his mouth, "Cause making people happy makes me happy."

"Shuichi? Are you still awake?" a woman's voice questioned.

"In the kitchen, Mommy!" Shuichi beamed, his voice insanely loud, "Hito's friend is here too!"

"What did you say, baka?" Hitoshi sighed as he walked into the kitchen, "Hm? Hiroshi really is here. Did I tell you the wrong time?"

"That's okay, Hitoshi," Hiro smiled, walking up to his friend, "Shuichi kept me company."

Hiro managed to catch the dark glare that his friend threw at his brother. He also didn't miss the dejected look on Shuichi's face. Those eyes shone with pure sorrow and it broke Hiro's heart for some strange reason.

"I don't want you bugging Hiroshi and I," Hitoshi snarled, leading Hiro to the stairs.

"Hey mommy?" Hiro asked Shuichi ask his mother, "So where can I sleep tonight?"

"Huh? Don't you want to sleep in your room with Hiroshi and your brother?" their mother asked.

"Hitoshi doesn't want me to bug them," Shuichi whimpered.

"Hey, Hitoshi?" Hiro questioned, worried about the other twin, "Where's Shuichi gonna sleep?"

"Don't know and don't care," Hitoshi spat, leading Hiro into his room.

"What's for dinner, Ma?" Hitoshi asked as he and Hiro descended the stairs.

"Hito!" a little girl about two years younger laughed, rushing up to the two, "Shui is sleeping~!"

"Gah, again?" Hitoshi snarled.

"He was really tired from his trip, Hitoshi," their mother sighed, leading the boys to the table, "You can't really expect him to stay awake for very long."

"How far did he have to go?" Hiro asked, sitting down.

"America," their mother stated, helping the girl into her chair, "Time to eat Maiko."

"Kay~!" the girl giggled.

"Is that why I only saw Shuichi that one day?" Hiro asked.

"Oi, what's with all the questions about my bro?" Hitoshi sighed.

"Just a little curious is all," Hiro sighed, "Come to think of it, you don't talk about him that much."

"What's there to say about baka? He's completely useless and should just do everyone a favor and-" Hitoshi said, glaring down at his food.

"Shindou Hitoshi! Stop talking like that!" their mother ordered.

"Yes ma'am…" Hitoshi sighed.

The sound of a loud rumbling suddenly filled the house.

"Hm? Thunder?" Hiro wondered aloud.

"Didn't you say that he was asleep?" Hitoshi asked, eye twitching.

"La li ho!" Shuichi shouted, voice insanely loud and powerful, as he bounded into the room and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Good to see that you're awake sweetie," their mother gently laughed, "Would you like some dinner?"

"You bet! Oh, and could I please have some pocky?" Shuichi beamed as he trotted after his mother.

"La li ho?" Hiro pondered, noting the startling differences between the twins.

"Gawh, he's so freakin' annoying," Hitoshi growled.

"Why don't you two go into the living room and eat?" their mother suggested, carrying Shuichi's plate and box of pocky back to the table.

"Whatever," Hitoshi stated, leading Hiro to the living room as instructed.

After about the two finished eating in silence, Hiro was really starting to become uncomfortable. There was just something between that Hiro couldn't place his finger on. Something between the two brothers. Why did Hitoshi act so badly towards his twin? And how could Shuichi put up with it after all he's gone through?

'_Cause making people happy makes me happy_' Shuichi's happy voice floated through his mind.

'He's willing to make himself miserable just so that his brother is happy. And to make him happy, he can't be anywhere near him and let Hitoshi say whatever he wants,' Hiro summed up, 'Well that sucks.'

"Hey, Hiroshi?" Hitoshi questioned his friend, "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure," Hiro nodded, looking at the doorway when he heard a crash, "Is your bro alright?"

"He's just a clumsy idiot," Hitoshi sighed, "Bleh, rock music."

"Hey leave it here for a sec!" Hiro exclaimed reaching for the remote, "I love this group."

"Oh yeah," Hitoshi smirked, "I forgot that you like this shit."

"Hitoshi! Watch your mouth!" his mother scolded, walking in with Shuichi with pillows and blankets, "Here you two go. It's starting to get chilly."

"Thanks!" Hiro beamed.

"Huh?" Shuichi sounded, staring at the TV, "Oh cool! This group is awesome!"

"You like them too?" Hiro asked, surprised.

"Totally!" Shuichi nodded furiously, suddenly mimicking every move the lead singer did.

Hiro stared at Shuichi. His eyes were closed while he listened to the music as if in a trance. Each of his movements were in time with the lead singer and he moved with much more grace than the man on TV. His mouth was starting to move along with the words. Hiro noticed out of his corner of his eye that Hitoshi was suddenly covering his ears. Could Shuichi not sing?

Wrong. Hiro's eyes widened as the other pinkette started to sing beautifully along with the man on TV. His voice was so warm and strong, even for such a tiny kid. His sense of pitch and tone was already nearly perfect. Hiro found himself suddenly wishing that the song would never end just so he could keep hearing Shuichi sing.

"Are you do yet?" Hitoshi growled, turning off the TV.

"Hm?" Shuichi sounded, snapping out of his trance.

"That voice of yours is so annoying," Hitoshi spat.

Hiro could feel something tug at his heart when he saw the pain that flashed across Shuichi's face. Clutching his hands closed, Hiro stood up and stared down at the rude pink-haired kid.

"I don't think so," Hiro growled, "I think that Shuichi's voice was amazing and I really wish that you would stop treating your brother as if he was the plague itself."

"Why should I? It's the truth," Hitoshi smirked, "And why are you standing up for a kid you've only know for like a day."

"Because everything I thought of your brother was wrong," Hiro stated, "I thought that cause he didn't come to school and that you didn't seem to like him, that he was a horrid kid. I thought that he was mean and stupid and just plain cruel."

Hiro placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder, "But he isn't any of that. When I first came over, he was the one that greeted me, smiling so happily that someone had come over to see _**you**_. He was nice and kind and didn't make any sort of fuss when you came home and immediately started to treat him like dirt. I was wrong about Shuichi and I was wrong about you! You're the one that's mean, stupid, and cruel!"

"Get out," Hitoshi snarled, "Get out of my house!"

"Hiro…" Shuichi whimpered from behind him, "You should go…"

Hiro stared into the deep purple eyes of the kid behind him and nodded, "See you when you come to school next, Shu."

"Shu?" Shuichi repeated.

"What? Can't I give a nickname to my new friend?" Hiro smirked before jogging out of the house, "Or is that I'm your first?"

*End Flashback*

* * *

"After that, I stopped hanging out with Hitoshi," Hiro sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Not that Hitoshi cared. I found out from his other friends that he was just using me cause the teachers liked to give me good equipment for recess."

"You're right," Tohma nodded, "Those two are nothing alike from what you've told us."

"Yeah. Hitoshi is a giant bastard while Shuichi," Hiro said, eyes starting to fill up with tears, "Shuichi's just a good kid with a big heart and a short life."

"Short life?" Yuki instantly asked, fear showing in his eyes.

Hiro nodded, "Shuichi's doctors are always telling him how he shouldn't be alive right now. He was supposed to die before his thirteenth birthday. But he's still here."

"So then is he over it?" Yuki asked, "Whatever he had, that is."

"No…He's not," Hiro sighed, "Whatever it is that Shuichi has has never gone away. He still has it to this day."

"But he hasn't acted sick at all since I've known him!" Yuki snapped, the cold fear that he was trying to hide flowing freely through his veins.

"He knows how to hide it," Hiro stated, "Shuichi's only had minor attacks since he met you, Yuki."

"Huh?" Yuki and Tohma blinked.

"Yeah," Hiro chuckled gently, wiping the tears from his eyes, "When he first noticed how less intense they were and how less frequent they were occurring, Shuichi told me that you were his miracle cure…"

"Why didn't he ever tell me?" Yuki muttered, biting his lip.

"What? And push your already emotionally and mentally unstable self even further down the path of destruction?" Hiro questioned, nearly glaring at the writer, "Shuichi knows how you truly feel for him. I don't know how cause I've never seen you treat him like anything but crap but he knows that you do love him. He also knows that he makes you happy more times than not.

"That's all Shuichi's ever wanted," Hiro continued, rubbing his eyes, "He knows that his life isn't going to last as long as he wants it to. So that's why he acts the way he does. That's why he became a rock star. When people see him on stage laughing and singing his heart out, he knows that he's bound to make someone happy. That thought alone is what keeps him going and brings him his happiness.

"Or at least until he met you," Hiro said, staring at Yuki again, "I don't know why but ever since he's met you, he's acted a little different. At least when it came to you."

Hiro locked eyes with Yuki and sent him the sternest look he could muster, "You're the first thing that Shuichi has actually ever truly wanted. You're the only thing that he refuses to sacrifice to make someone else happy."

"Wh-Why me?" Yuki stuttered.

"Why would I love anyone else, Yuki?" Shuichi's voice sounded from behind them.

"Shuichi!" Hiro gasped.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Tohma scolded.

"I see you told them, Hiro," Shuichi whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Shu," Hiro muttered, guilt flooding his heart, "I know I promised not too but-"

"It's alright, Hiro," Shuichi giggled, "I knew that I'd eventually have to tell Yuki this."

Shuichi wrapped his slender arms around his lover and sighed happily as the feeling of warmth and safety surrounded him. He could feel his lover stiffen from under him.

"I'm not contagious, Yuki," Shuichi smiled into his chest.

"Why?" he heard Yuki ask again.

"Why?" Shuichi repeated, pressing his face into the firm chest, "Because you were the first, other than Hiro, to treat me like a normal human."

"A normal human?" Tohma repeated, confused.

"Yeah. Everyone either knew about my illness or thought I was mentally ill cause of how I acted like. So they always treated me with caution and tenderness," Shuichi explained, "But not Yuki. No, he saw how I acted when I lost that song to the wind and still told me that it sucked ass. And he never changed how he saw me once he got to know me. That's why I first fell in love with Yuki. And that's also why I refuse to let him go."

* * *

_**Mizu: Not much else to say. I know what I'm gonna do with this one but I don't know if you are all gonna like it. Hm…**_

_**Shuichi: Mizu~! Aren't you supposed to ask them something?**_

_**Mizu: Hm? Oh, yeah. Well, you see, I've been brainstorming for all of my stories and that really doesn't work for me cause I'll think up totally different stories…Like when I was brainstorming this one. I came up with two new stories. One of which I'm not going to post unless you guys like the idea of it.**_

_**Yuki: Just tell them already.**_

_**Mizu: *mutters unkind words* Well, I have this story that's in the making. It's where Shuichi is able to have kids and experience ALL the joys of womanhood…Let's just say that some guy said something rude to me about woman during this time so I thought it would be proper to make some guy suffer…**_

_**Shuichi: but…why me? Don't you love me, Mizu!Mizu: Of course I love you, Shuichi! It's just that I sat down and started typing and didn't even realize what I had wrote until I looked back on it the other day…**_

_**Yuki: Then just delete it.**_

_**Mizu: I can't…It's too good of a story…Anyways, the basic plot of it is that Shuichi and Yuki find out the hard way that Shuichi is somehow able to have children. At first, neither wants kids but then Shuichi manages to get pregnant. Yuki, after thinking about for a while, decides that maybe having a kid wouldn't be so bad. But Shuichi is the one that doesn't want it. He doesn't want anything to do with-**_

_**Shuichi: Stop it, Mizu! You know that I know kids!**_

_**Mizu: Hush! It's just a story, Shuichi! It's not even done with the first chapter. I'm not going to keep writing it unless some people want to read it. That's why I'm asking today. If you would like to read this story, please PM me and tell me so. By the way, reviews and suggestions are still completely welcome. **_

_**Shuichi: What a relief…wait, so there's still a chance for the story!**_

_**Mizu: Of course~! Ciao for now~!**_


	3. The Attack

_**Mizu: Woot another chappie done~! Though it is kind of short...Oh well! Time for me happy dance~! *starts dancing around happily* Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. If I did, Yuki would be a little nicer than he is after discovery that he does love Shuichi.**_

* * *

_**Shatterproof: Chapter Three- The Attack**_

* * *

"So…" Yuki asked, looking down at the head of pink that laid on his lap on their couch with the other two people in his house, "What's up with your dad?"

"Hm?" Shuichi sounded, not completely aware of everything.

"Your dad," Yuki stated, "He's…There's defiantly something up with him."

"Oh that," Shuichi laughed nervously, deep violet eyes shut, "Well…Let's just say that he's a different kind of business man…"

"What?" Yuki gaped at his lover, turning to his friend, "What does that mean?"

"Eh…" Hiro looked away, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I-It's not my place to say…"

"I, too, am curious about Shindou's father," Tohma said, looking at the pinkette, "No matter how hard I try, I can't find anything on him."

"That's…actually pretty simple," Shuichi stated, slowly sitting up, "cause you see…My dad is, well, he's a hit man for a pretty powerful organization…"

"…wha?" Yuki and Tohma gaped after a second, "Hit man?"

"Maybe an assassin would be a more appropriate word…" Shuichi thought aloud.

"Your dad is an assassin…" Tohma said, not believing any of the words leaving his mouth.

"Yep~!" Shuichi beamed, "Hitoshi was going to be one as well but…"

"Wait, your brother was going to be one too!" Yuki gasped.

"Yeah, it's a job that's supposed to run in the family. Actually," Shuichi said, looking sheepishly at the two blondes in the room, "So was I…That is, if I ever got better…"

"That's why his parents let Shuichi become a rock star," Hiro explained, "His mom didn't mind at all but his dad thought that it would help him if he ever was let in…"

"It's a good thing that I can't though," Shuichi laughed a little, "I would hate that life style so much."

"…Is that why you didn't have a problem with my past?" Yuki asked, looking straight into Shuichi's eyes, "Were you already acquainted to that kind of idea?"

"Not really, no," Shuichi shook his head, "Father never told me anything about his jobs. He was afraid that it might hurt my psyche due to my already fragile state. So he focused on Hitoshi while paying for all of my medical needs.

"The only thing that I know about killing people is that it hurts a lot of people and that my dad does it a lot," Shuichi stated, staring up at the ceiling, "And that is defiantly not something that I'm proud of."

"You know, when I think of your family, brat, I used to think of a bunch of idiots just like you along with that crazy fan girl of a sister you have," Yuki sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I'm just full of surprises, right?" Shuichi laughed loudly before starting to cough violently, "Excuse me…"

"You okay, Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

"Y-Yeah," Shuichi stuttered, trying to catch his now shallow breath, "I'm fine."

"You don't look it," Tohma stated.

"This is nothing," Shuichi said, trying his best to smile, "I'm just going through a minor attack right now…"

"Right now!" Tohma and Yuki gasped.

"I take it that Hiro never told you this part," Shuichi chuckled a little, leaning back into the couch, "Well, I actually normally have a minor attack like this once or twice a week. Normally, they hit while I'm at the studio though…"

"I still don't understand why you never told me," Yuki stated, placing the back of his hand on his lover's forehead.

"Would you actually have cared when you first met me?" Shuichi laughed gently, closing his eyes as a thin layer of sweat started to cover him.

"You're burning up, brat," Yuki nearly exclaimed.

"I know," Shuichi just stated, trying to stand up, "I'm gonna go lie down for a few minutes and wait for this to pas-"

Suddenly, Shuichi fell forward in a undignified heap, screaming out on the top of his lungs in pain. Yuki and Hiro were at his side in a moment. Shuichi's breathing became irregular and heavy while his body started to spasm randomly. Tohma was at the phone calling his private doctor and K-san. Afraid and not knowing what to do, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and held it tightly in an attempt to calm him down. The pinkette kept his eyes shut firmly as his kept screaming out in pain. Hiro still had the presence of mind to place is hand on Shuichi's forehead.

"Shit…We've got to cool his body down," Hiro ordered, "Tohma, start running a cold shower for him. Yuki-san, help me carry him to the bathroom."

"Right," both blondes nodded.

Carrying the pop star was easier said than done. Once his limbs were lifted off the ground, the spasms became stronger and more erratic. Yuki swore that the brat nearly knocked the wind out of him when he landed a stiff kick to his gut. It took several minutes of struggling but the two men managed to carry the pained singer to the bathroom. Without worrying about his already thin clothes, Hiro and Yuki gently placed the boy into the tub.

The water was freezing cold to the touch and Yuki found that he was shivering from just being under it for a few seconds. But it didn't seem to be doing anything for Shuich. Hiro left his friend's side to rush into the kitchen and fetch a cup or something to pour more cold water on top of the singer's heated body. Meanwhile, Yuki had decided that even though the brat's clothes were thin, they still trapped some heat to his body. As gentle and quick as he could, the writer stripped the pinkette down to nothing but his boxers. Hiro had since returned and was slowly pouring cold water over the newly exposed skin.

It took about twenty minutes, but, eventually, Shuichi's temperature finally dropped down to normal. The three men let out a sigh in relief. Lifting the still out cold male out of the tub, Yuki carried his lover to his bedroom. As he set Shuichi in the bed, the singer's eyes slowly started to flutter open.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, brat," Yuki fake growled at the barely conscious boy.

"S-sorry," Shuichi lightly laughed, "I-I didn't think that I would go into a full attack…"

"Can you tell me anything else about those attacks?" Yuki asked, sitting next to his lover on the bed.

"I don't know much," Shuichi shook his head, "but I do know that when I have these attacks, my doctors thought that it was something to do with my metabolism. They think that the attacks is my body trying to change all the sugar stored in my body into energy extremely fast. That's what causes, at least in theory, my temperature to climb to insane levels. Then my body uses all the energy up or something cause afterwards I'm too exhausted to do anything…I'm sorry for being such a burden, Yuki."

"Don't worry about it," Yuki sighed, rubbing his neck, "I'm just glad that you're okay…"

"…Yuki?" Shuichi whimpered.

"What?" Yuki asked, turning to face the singer.

"I have to tell you something…" Shuichi admitted, looking away, "but it might make you want to abandon me."

"Huh?" Yuki gaped.

"…You heard Hiro say that I'm no supposed to be alive right?" Shuichi asked, not looking at his love.

"Yeah," Yuki nodded.

"Well, the truth is…I c-can…I could pass on at any time," Shuichi whispered, barely loud enough for Yuki to hear.

Yuki's eyes widened as his mouth dropped, trying to articulate some word lost in his throat.

"And I don't mean like passing away in my sleep either," Shuichi whimpered, tears starting to flood into his eyes, "The doctors actually told me that I could die at any minute of any day…and that would be it…They told me that if I was brought to their ER and they knew I was dying cause of my disease that…"

At that, Shuichi fully broke out into crying. He hated himself for hiding this fact from his lover, but he always felt he had to. After all, Yuki had already lost one person he loved dearly. With his mental condition, Shuichi knew that he wouldn't be able to bare losing another.

"I-I promise that I'll leave in the morning," Shuichi choked out, hand clutching at his heart as his voice struggled not to break, "I-I just wanted you to kn-know why I-I have to go…"

"What do you mean, you have to go!" Yuki snapped at the pinkette, "You aren't going anywhere, you brat!"

"H-Huh?" Shuichi gasped as Yuki, gently at least for Yuki, turned his head to face him.

"You aren't leaving me, brat," Yuki growled, some fierce emotion acting as fire in his eyes.

"Y-Yuki," Shuichi whimpered as more tears fell out of his eyes.

"I don't give a crap about what some idiotic doctor says," Yuki growled again, faces nearly touching, "You won't be leaving me any time soon. I won't let you."

"B-but-"

"No buts! You threw yourself into my life and totally turned it upside down," Yuki smirked, "Now you think you can just step out of it like nothing happened. Well, that isn't going to happen. You're stuck here for the rest of your life.

"And I don't care if you have some unknown disease. You've lived this long with it, why can't you keep going on? After all, weren't you the one that kept on defying the odds and surviving a lot longer than those quacks thought that you would?" Yuki said, kissing Shuichi's forehead gently, "I know for a fact that you won't give up and become of their stats now."

"Y-Yuki," Shuichi whimpered again, lip trembling in an effort to stop crying.

"Now," Yuki said, pressing his lips gently to Shuichi's, "admit that you were wrong for making your amazing boyfriend worry about all of this shit and apologize for all the stress that you put on him today."

Shuichi just laughed a little, "You're right, Yuki. I'm sorry."

"Good brat," Yuki smirked, standing up.

"Wait," Shuichi said quickly, grabbing Yuki's sleeve, "Please stay by me until I fall back to sleep…"

"Whatever," Yuki sighed, though on the inside he couldn't help but smile at his lover.

"Yay," Shuichi chuckled, knowing what Yuki really meant instantly.

Yuki shoved Shuichi over on the bed and lied down next to him. The pinkette, though his entire body was sore and his muscles were all extremely stiff, cuddled up to his lover and rested his head on his broad chest. Shuichi sighed in pure bliss as his eye lids drifted shut and he passed out. But before he did, the rock star couldn't help but feel worried about something. Why did his twin come to his home today? Why did he purposely provoke Shuichi into a fight when he knew that they were evenly matched? Was he after something else? Shuichi couldn't ignore the bad feeling that was welling up in his gut. Something wasn't right with all of this…

* * *

_**Mizu: Woot! Got this chapter typed up really quick last night, but I decided on the spur of the moment to wait till I got up for school to upload it…I was really tired last night so, please forgive me.**_

_**Shuichi: *whimpering* You're so cruel, Mizu…Do you enjoy making all your favorite characters die?**_

_**Mizu: *Thinks for a second* In stories, yes. Yes I do. **_

_**Shuichi: *starts wailing unintelligible words* **_

_**Mizu: Hey, hey, hey! What's with the loud crying!.? You got something that you've always wanted! Yuki's being nicer to you, isn't he!.?**_

_**Shuichi:…well *sniffle* I guess so…**_

_**Mizu: See? Mizu isn't totally heartless. Anyway, Reviews and Suggestions are still completely welcomed~! Ciao for now- Shuichi! Get back here and bring back my flash drive! I need that to write!**_


	4. Healing Eyes

_**Mizu: After what seems like forever, this story is resurrected in a sense. This chapter is mainly to bring to attention why Shuichi, the boy that wants nothing more than everyone's happiness, honestly hates his brother. Okay. Disclaimer time! I don't own Gravitation. If I did, then Tohma wouldn't be such a OCD, over controlling, conniving, prick of a brother-in-law. What? I can't stand Tohma but I love his personality. I just wish he would butt out of personal lives. **_

* * *

_**Shatterproof: Chapter Four - Healing Eyes**_

* * *

"I've got a question for you," Yuki said, walking out of the bedroom.

"Shoot," Hiro stated, forcing Tohma to stop pacing in front of the door.

"Who was the girl that Hitoshi was talking about?" Yuki asked, leaning against the wall.

Hiro was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath, "She was Shuichi's girlfriend in high school."

"Shindou-kun had a girlfriend?" Tohma asked, blinking in astonishment.

"The brat was straight?" Yuki asked incredulously.

"Well…I think he's always been bi because even though he had a girlfriend, we still messed around a bit," Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"He cheated on her?" the two blondes gaped.

"No, she knew about it," Hiro chuckled, "In fact, she was a huge yaoi fangirl and loved the fact that her boyfriend was into that sort of thing."

"What was her name?" Tohma asked as the three walked out into the living room.

"Minako," Hiro said, a small smile on his lips, "She was probably one of the most kind, funny, gentle, and loving people I knew. Her and Shuichi, that is."

"You knew?" Tohma picked out.

"Yeah…" Hiro said, closing his eyes as sat down.

"Did something happen to her?" Tohma asked, sitting down as well along with Yuki.

"I-It's actually why Shuichi no longer strives to make Hitoshi happy anymore," Hiro explained, leaning his head back against the cushions of the couch.

"Why's that?" Yuki asked, getting a bad feeling about whatever the reason was.

"…Hitoshi and Minako were in a car accident," Hiro said after a long pause, "That's why Shuichi despises his brother."

"Was it his fault?" Tohma questioned.

"Shuichi believes it to be," Hiro sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You see, Hitoshi had somehow stolen Minako from Shuichi at the beginning of our last year of high school. Shuichi, only wanting to make Minako happy, let her leave him even though it killed him. I…I had never seen Shuichi so hurt before. After she left him, his attacks started to become more frequent and severe. I-I don't think he could go more than four hours without an attack then. Nevertheless, Shuichi still went to school each day so not to fall behind. And because he did that, he had to watch his brother and the girl he deeply cared for stay together.

"Once Minako caught wind of what was happening to Shuichi, though, she tried her best to tend to him. She…She loved him," Hiro continued, "But she felt as if she was burdening his health by being with him. So she decided to go out with Hitoshi. In her mind, this was suppose to make him better. And that way, she could still be beside him should he ever needed her. But Hitoshi…Hitoshi honestly wanted Minako for himself. When she started to worry about Shuichi and fuss over him, Hitoshi made sure to make it clear to his brother what his desires were. He knew his brother would do anything to make him happy and exploited it. So Shuichi severed during that last year.

"Then one day, about half way through our last year, Hitoshi was allowed to drive their dad's car," Hiro said, pausing a bit before continuing, "After school that day, he whisked Minako out of school before she could even say goodbye to Shuichi. I swore by the look he gave her as she left was one that pleaded for her to stay. But Shuichi would never say it. So the two got in the car and drove off…"

Hiro silenced after that for a few moments, mouth opening and closing several times before continuing, "That day…It had been raining extremely hard….Hitoshi had been going a little too fast at an intersection when the light turned red. He w-wasn't able to stop in time…They got T-boned by a truck. The force of the crash sent the car spinning into a nearby pole…

"Sh-Shuichi and I were walking home the time it happened. We h-happened to be on the street when it did," Hiro whimpered, burying his face in his hands, "I-it happened so fast. H-Hitoshi had been flung out of the car. Shuichi ran to his side and managed to wake his brother. N-Never before had I seen him so happy to see Shuichi. While Hitoshi got up, Shuichi ran to the car to try and find Minako. Meanwhile, I went to call an ambulance. All I remember after that is Shuichi screaming at his brother to help him get to her…He had never raised his voice to any one before. He had never sounded more desperate or more angry before.

"Hitoshi was wandering around the area, looking completely dazed," Hiro exhaled, "Shuichi managed to pry open the door to the passenger side. He reached in and checked to make sure that if he moved her, she wouldn't be hurt more. But that didn't matter after a few seconds. Somehow, the car's gas tank managed to catch fire. I heard Shuichi's scream as I watched flames come up and surround the cab. I ran to the car. By time I got there, Shuichi was carry a bloody and unconscious Minako in his arms."

Hiro paused again, this time to collect his thoughts, "Both Minako and Hitoshi were hospitalized after the crash. Shuichi never left Minako's side. He never went to see Hitoshi. After three days like this, I went to check up on Shuichi in Minako's room. I asked him why he was ignoring his brother. Shuichi's face just grew angry and dark, a face I had never see on him before. All he told me was that it was his fault. Then he returned to his silence.

"Hitoshi was released a day later, not even put off by the facts that his girlfriend was in the hospital or that his brother wasn't all over him with worry," Hiro sighed, "Minako was in the hospital for another five days before she woke up. But…but she wasn't the same."

"How so?" Tohma asked.

"She had forgotten almost everything," Hiro said sadly, "She knew her mother and sister and, after a few minutes, she remembered her dad. It took her several more minutes to remember her name…she didn't remember Shuichi. But it didn't bug him at all. He told me that she could relearn everything about him. Just as long as she was alive, he was happy. But the toll from the stress of waiting for her to awaken finally hit him. While Minako was unconscious, Shuichi only had minor attacks. They happened about every hour but he could stand those. However, not even fifteen minutes after Minako awoken, Shuichi had one of his worst attacks ever.

"O-One moment h-he was sm-smiling at m-me and telling me th-that he was h-happy," Hiro took a shaky breath, "Th-The next, he w-was lying on th-the ground shrieking in pain. All of the muscles in his body spasm so much that it seriously looked like he was having a terrible seizure. Then…"

Hiro stopped, tears sliding out of his eyes as he tried to fight how the pain in his chest, "H-He st-stopped breathing."

"Wh-What?" the blondes snapped.

Hiro nodded, "Th-Then his heart stopped. He had to be shocked five times before his heart started pumping again. But h-his body's temperature had yet to cool down. The doctors were terrified that his internal organs were frying or something. W-With one the spasms in his left leg, Shuichi somehow came in contact with the wall, fracturing his tibia in two places.

"This attack lasted ten minutes," Hiro said, finally regaining control over his emotions, "He was unconscious for at least two hours. Then, when he finally woke up, Shuichi pleaded with the doctors to let him go back to Minako's side. After several minutes of begging, the doctors conceded. However, there was something that Shuichi needed to know…Minako was paralyzed from the waist down."

"Why did he need to know that?" Yuki asked, fighting the urge to snort.

"Minako's dream was to be a professional ballet dancer. And she was going to be," Hiro explained, "She had already been scouted out by several performing arts universities. Minako was a beautiful dancer. Everyone knew it but no one ever cheered her on like Shuichi. He had done his best when she needed a partner to dance with while practicing, even with his two left feet. So the news that she would never dance again fell hard onto Shuichi's shoulders. Though, that's still not the worst of it."

"What could be worse than all that?" Tohma questioned.

"I wheeled Shuichi into her room where we were welcomed warmly by her family," Hiro said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "They had always loved Shuichi. In fact, I think that they were always wishing that he and Minako would end up getting married. Anyway, when I rolled Shuichi over to the side of her bed, Minako took one look at Shuichi before she started to scream. Freaking out, Shuichi tried to calm her down only to get slapped hard. Minako started screaming for him to get out. That he was a monster. To leave her alone.

"After the shock wore off, I took one look at Shuichi's face and felt pain well up inside of me," Hiro sighed, "He looked so hurt and heartbroken. Silently, I pushed him out of the room and back to his own. Shuichi never said a word after it. I sat beside his bed for the next hour before the doctors ushered me out. The next day, when I came to visit with his family, we found Minako's parents in his room. They said that they came to apologize to Shuichi when they found him, deep asleep on a soaking wet pillow.

"He had cried himself to sleep," Hiro whimpered, staring up at the ceiling, "Minako's parents asked us to fetch them when he awoke and we agreed. Well, everyone but Hitoshi. He just scoffed and plopped down on the bed and proceeded to smack his brother. We all just stared in disbelief that he could do such a thing. Even more when Shuichi woke up and grabbed Hitoshi hand, squeezing it enough to nearly break the bones in it. He just glared at his brother, eyes promising nothing less than death. Hitoshi tried to joke with him saying how stupid he was for thinking that Minako would remember him like that.

"None of us ever saw it coming. Shuichi punched his brother square in the jaw. The force and shock of it sent Hitoshi stumbling back into the nearest wall," Hiro said, rubbing his own jaw, "Shuichi then hissed out for Hitoshi to leave. That he never wanted to see him again. Thinking that he was joking, Hitoshi tried to walk back over to him before he was hit with a flying dish. The murderous intent never left Shuichi's eyes. Not as long as Hitoshi stood in the room. Grumbling something about stupid brothers, Hitoshi stomped out to get bandaged up."

"So what happened?" Tohma asked, staring intently at Hiro.

"Minako's parents apologized to Shuichi before getting down on their hands and knees beside his bed and pleaded him to never go near their daughter again," Hiro said, sorrow and anger mixed in with his voice.

"_**What!**_" the two blondes snapped.

Hiro nodded, "It turned out that Minako had a terrible nightmare while she was unconscious about a man coming to kill her and she was deathly certain that it was Shuichi. Of course, both her parents knew that he wasn't but with how her mind was then, they also knew that they wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. So, no matter how much they loved Shuichi and wished for them to be together, they got down in front of him and begged him not to go after the one thing he wanted."

"…What did Shindou-kun say to that?" Tohma questioned quietly.

" '_Will that make her happy? If I…If I just disappear from her life?' _" Hiro quoted, voice trembling again, "Minako's parents blinked before saying yes. So…Shuichi agreed to never see her again. Shuichi gave up his own happiness to help the one he cared for. But, in all honesty, it killed him inside. When he was finally released from the hospital, Shuichi had retreated from everyone. The only people he responded to was me and his brother just for the sake of beating him up. Now, whenever the two locked eyes, they would break out into a fist fight.

"When we were in school, Shuichi hid behind a cheerful mask. But when we walked home, he would always drag his feet and lean against me," Hiro said, turning to Tohma, "That's when he got the idea of becoming a rock star. He told me that he wanted to feel better. He was tired of being depressed but he didn't know how to become happy. All he knew was that he could sing and he liked it. But what he never realized until then was that when he sang, other people became happy. When he finally noticed it, he tackled me in the hallway, declaring he knew what he had to do. He was going to become a rock star and leave the mopie Shuichi behind.

"At first, I thought he was crazy until he started writing songs," Hiro said, slowly starting to smile, "After going through them with him, I decided that being beside him however I could was what I wanted to do as well. So I dropped my idea of becoming a doctor and followed Shuichi into forming Bad Luck. And well, you guys know the rest now."

"As if the brat wasn't confusing enough," Yuki sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So what happened to Minako?" Tohma asked.

"She finished high school at home," Hiro explained, "She spends most of her time at the hospital that saved her life, helping with the pediatric wing by keeping the kids company."

"…how do you know that?" Yuki asked, staring intently at Hiro.

"Her parents keep me informed, thinking that I tell Shuichi," Hiro shrugged, "I just tell Shuichi when he asks that she's doing fine. He accepts that and goes on with life."

"Why?" Yuki murmured.

"He's keeping his promise," Hiro shrugged, "Though, I do know that he's always wanted to do a benefit concert at that hospital."

"Then why hasn't he as-" Tohma stopped himself and let out a bittersweet chuckle, "He doesn't want to hurt Minako, right? He's afraid if he shows up that she'll get hurt."

"Exactly," Hiro nodded, "Though, he doesn't know why she helps out at the hospital."

"Hm?" the blondes blinked.

"She remembers the feel of a warm hand holding hers the entire time she was unconscious. She remembers a sweet and kind voice somehow reaching her in the darkness she slept on," Hiro smiled gently, "She doesn't know who he is or their past together, but she hasn't forgotten his kindness. That's why she helps out there. She wants to be just like him, showing those kids that someone cares about them, just like he did for her."

"…She'll never remember him?" Yuki whispered.

"No," Hiro shook his head, "She will never remember anything about Shuichi that would connect them together. Not that it matters anymore."

"Huh?" Yuki blinked.

"Shuichi completely in love with you, Yuki-san," Hiro smirked, "He refuses to let you go, probably in the fear of what happened to Minako. Though, before you go thinking he's using you as an replacement, let me tell you this."

Hiro stood up and stretched, "That kid asleep in your bed loves you more than anything in this world. His happiness has always came from the world's happiness. Now, you are his world. Minako, though she was important to him, was never that big in his mind. He could pick himself up after her. But you…Shuichi could never rebuild himself if you ever left him."

As if on cue, Shuichi's voice gently filtered through the room, "Yu…ki?"

Yuki looked to Hiro on last time before quickly making his way to his lover's side.

"Kind of how you are now with him," Hiro whispered, looking to Tohma, "So when's K-san due to get here?"

Again as if on cue, Yuki's front door exploded into a million pieces as a freaked out American K rushed in, Suguru in one hand and his magnum in the other.

"Right now," Tohma smirked.

"I see that," Hiro chuckled, "But why'd he bring Fujisaki?"

"I believe that he deserves an update on all the news about Shindou-kun," Tohma said, motioning for the two new people to sit down.

"Shindou?" Suguru blinked as K quickly made his way to the couch.

"Um, yeah," Hiro said, a bit nervously, "I don't know if you two are gonna like what you're going to hear though."

* * *

"What do you need brat?" Yuki asked as he walked up to Shuichi's side.

Shuichi just smiled up at the blonde weakly, "Y-you weren't here when I woke up."

"So?" Yuki scoffed, sitting next to the pinkette, "Your friend was filling me in on some things."

Shuichi opened his mouth to say something when the sound of K blowing up the door stopped him, "…Looks like K-san is here."

"Great. Another moron in my house," Yuki growled, about to stomp out and throw them all out.

The only thing that stopped Yuki from doing so was the shaking hand that grabbed his arm. Looking back onto the bed, the writer felt his breath get stuck in his throat. Shuichi's grip on his arm wasn't tight, his hand still trembling a bit. His face wore an expression of depression and exhaustion. There was still a layer of sweat that laid atop his tan skin.

"P-please," Shuichi whimpered, amethyst eyes pleading with Yuki, "D-Don't leave me, Yuki."

"I'll just be in the living room, brat," Yuki snorted, trying to maintain his cool attitude.

"T-Too far," Shuichi whimpered again, gently tugging on Yuki's sleeve, "D-Don't go, Eiri."

Yuki froze for a second before conceding. Shuichi never called him anything but Yuki unless it was deathly important to gain his attention. Sliding into the bed next to his frail lover, he instantly felt weak arms wrap around him. Sighing, Yuki placed one arm around Shuichi, earning a weak smile.

"Th-This is pathetic," he heard Shuichi mumble.

"How so? You're always asking me to spend time with you," Yuki pointed out.

"But I have never asked anyone to stay with me after an attack," Shuichi said, lying his head on the blonde's chest, "And now I've done it twice in one day."

"…Why?" Yuki asked after a few seconds.

"I'm afraid," Shuichi answered, eyes shut and no expression on his face.

"Of what?"

"My brother. There is no reason for him to have been here. He shouldn't have known where I lived," Shuichi explained, "And no matter how much I tell myself that father will keep him away, I can't get over the feeling that this isn't over."

"You're crazy," Yuki whispered.

Shuichi chuckled at that, smile reappearing on his lips, "Maybe so. I'd have to be to live this life like I have."

"Why'd you pick me?" Yuki asked, stroking his lover's hair, "After losing someone so dear to you, why'd you pick someone like me?"

"Your eyes," Shuichi answered.

"My eyes," Yuki repeated, "You know, that's a very shallow answer."

Shuichi laughed a little louder at this before explaining, "You may think that you hide your emotions and don't let them show, but your eyes tend to betray you. The night that I met you, your eyes were screaming out that you were the same as I was. Someone with a deep wound on their heart.

"After that night, I couldn't get your eyes out of my mind. True, I was thoroughly pissed about what you said about my lyrics but it was your eyes that made me want to be with you. At first, I thought it was because they looked so much like my did. But that didn't last long," Shuichi said, slowly opening his eyes and smiling up at Yuki, "Whenever I looked into your eyes, I just knew that you'd be the one that would heal me. And in turn, I would be the one to heal you. It didn't take long for that thought to transfer into love."

Yuki was silent for a long time. They just laid there in bed, staring at each other. Neither made a sound. All was silent until Suguru's scream of disbelief entered their ears.

"It seems," Shuichi chuckled weakly, "that my secrets aren't so secret anymore."

"…You are definitely the strangest person I have ever met," Yuki chuckled, placing a gentle kiss upon Shuichi's forehead.

* * *

_**Mizu: *groans* so…tired. I've been waiting for like a week to upload this chapter due to site and computer problems. Add my stress to adding this story, writing all my others, and a BUNCH of things going on at school (including getting ready for several proms) together, and I am exhausted.**_

_**Shuichi: That's not healthy for you, Mizu.**_

_**Mizu: I know. But I just love writing so much.**_

_**Shuichi: I meant all your stress.**_

_**Mizu: Oh. Right, right. Anyway, remember, I enjoy all reviews and suggestions that you guys can come up with.**_

_**Shuichi: Why don't you ever say that you love them?**_

_**Mizu: Because either though I emjoy all the reviews that I do get, I can't say that I love them because sometimes I've had a bad day and I'm really grumpy and a bunch of thin-**_

_**Shuichi: That's not a good excuse. It makes you sound like Yuki.**_

_**Mizu: *Sighs and hands the pinkette a box of strawberry pocky* Be a good boy and go annoy- err, love on your precious Yuki. Mizu is going to go take a nice long nap. **_

_**Shuichi: Okay~!**_

_**Mizu: And to you all, I say Ciao for now~! *passes out on the ground* Zzzzzzzz…**_


End file.
